garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Garfield and Friends, S2EP17
Air date September 23 1989 (1989-09-23) First Segment: The Sludge Monster Jon Arbuckle, Garfield, and Odie are forced to stay in an old hotel after his car breaks down in front of it, where he tells Garfield and Odie the legend of the Sludge Monster, whom Garfield and Odie believe is real. Second Segment: Fortune Kooky Wade Duck and Orson plan to go on a picnic. He walks past Roy, who is determined to steal the food. Meanwhile, Bo turns the vacuum cleaner on reverse mode, thus causing Orson to be covered in dust, so he tells Wade that he has to shower before the picnic. Wade eats a fortune cookie, whose fortune says that he will receive bad luck if he remains outdoors. He then seeks refuge in Orson’s shower; later he hides in a shed. Roy overhears Wade’s fear and then creates unique fortunes for the cookies. Meanwhile, Orson convinces Wade that cookies cannot guarantee bad luck, and Wade walks off and encounters Roy dressed as a swami. He tells Wade a fortune about being caught in a rainstorm with an ape that wants to tap-dance in his potato salad, and Wade doesn’t believe it until Roy uses a hose to simulate rain and then dresses up as an ape. After Wade runs off, he leaves Roy the picnic basket. Orson suspects that Roy is behind all this, so he gets the gang to help him act out all the events in Roy’s next fortune, at the end of which is him losing his feathers. The latter happens when he bumps into where Bo is vacuuming, which causes the vacuum to face toward Roy and thus take all his feathers (Bo eventually brings the feathers back in a barrel). Wade then approaches Orson and reports that Roy ate the entire picnic save for one fortune cookie; Orson reads the fortune, which tells him that he will spend the day gluing feathers on his friend. Roy then hands him a container of glue. Notes * The title card features a fortune cookie fortune with Wade’s picture and the message, “Don’t quack your cookie!” on it. * Bo is vacuuming the grass in this episode. * Roy’s entire fortune is, You will lose all your feathers during a total eclipse on Arbor Day while listening to the Marine Corps Band playing “Home On the Range” and watching a badminton match between two guys named Ichabod. * Roy has a Garfield calendar. * Roy does not lose all of his feathers; he still has some left on his eyelids and his tail. Also, when he loses his feathers, he appears to have no fingers. Goofs * After Orson and Wade fall into the mud waller, Orson is completely covered in mud, while Wade only has dirty feathers. * Before losing his feathers, Roy consults his fortune, but he threw it down a moment before that. Quotes *'Wade': That’s good advice! And kind of a catchy song, too. *'Wade': Watch out, Orson! A black cat is coming! *'Orson': A black cat crossing your path does not guarantee bad luck! *'Wade': It does when it’s a puma. away Help! Help; we have a serious puma surplus! We have one puma. Third Segment: Heatwave Holiday During the hottest summer day in July, Garfield decides to think in cold ways, where he causes a trend in the city of decorating for Christmas during July. Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 2 Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Articles without images